Raise your Voice
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: This is my version of Raise your Voice except that it features the cast of Angel. Cordy and Angel have twin daughters and while one dreams of getting out into the world the other loses her life. Can The family pick up the pieces after losing a loved one? And can time really heal all wounds? Cangel pairing Warning: Spanking


Jennifer Faith Angel

Dear readers: I AM SO SO SO SORRY! and I'm back and yes it's another NEW story but I just wanted to get this one going and also wanted to say that I am NOT gonna ditch any of my stories and I am doing updates every chance I get but rp pretty much rules my life now so its hard which is why I am going to take a break from rp for a couple days and get to work on the updates.

P.S. Whoever sent Angel after me is gonna GET IT!

Summery: Jennifer Faith Angel is the daughter of Angel and Cordelia. She was raised to protect innocence the same way her parents do. But Jennifer wants nothing more then to live her dream. Can Jennifer have it both ways? Or will she have to give up what she loves in order to do what she has to do?

Note: No this is NOT gonna be the same story as Alison because Alison is Connor's twin sister and Connor sadly will not be in this. And also this has a lot to do with the movie raise your voice so if you've never seen that I highly recommend it because it's an amazing movie and I love it but this will not be exactly the same..and I don't really consider it a cross over cause I"m mainly replacing the family and some other parts too. But for those of you who have seen it then you may have an idea for what may happen. Okay basically after Doyle died we're all just gonna pretend like Angel and Cordy fell in love with each other. Why? Well because it'll be fun? And it's required for this story and I may do a story later that explains how they fell in love but for now we're just gonna do this. Also Angel was cursed again but this time the curse included him not being able to lose his soul. And when Cordy and Angel made love Cordy got pregnant. Then Cordy discovered that it was twins and Angel was right at her side when both of them were born. The twins whom were two daughters one born with brown hair and one born with blonde hair. The child with brown hair was named Jessica Marie Angel. And her sister whom had blonde hair was named after a friend. Her name was Jennifer Faith Angel. Also the kids are 16.

Warnings: May be spanking of teens I'm not sure yet though.

Chapter one: Death of a loved one.

She was quick on her feet as always and had won killed the demon in short time. Jennifer smiled at her sister after Jessica had killed the demon. They clapped hands together feeling a slight shock as always when they touched because of the psychic energy running through them both. "Nice." Jennifer praised her sister whom smiled and shrugged then they turned and helped the rest of the gang. Once the demons were destroyed and the danger was gone they went back home.

Jessica laid on her bed a little annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked because she could sense what her sister was feeling.

"I don't know...don't you ever wanna just go out for once and do something different? I mean I get that we're special but I want to go out just once just to have a good time. And school doesn't count because if it wasn't for the law then dad probably wouldn't let us out to go to school either. " Jessica said annoyed.

Jennifer went over and laid next to her "Daddy loves us and you know it. He's just protective that's all. And we are gonna do something. If things go right then we're going to that concert tomorrow night. And tomorrow school is out for the summer so that's a plus."

Jessica laughed and rolled her eyes "I can't believe that it's the good girl that wants to sneak out. Dad is gonna beat our asses if we go to that concert."

"So we'll just make sure not to get caught." Jennifer smiled knowingly.

Jessica laughed again "alright. IF you get the tickets then We'll go."

Jennifer hugged her "yay!" she cheered.

The next day at school.

It started out the same as all the other days. Get up brush hair and teeth. Style hair and then mom takes them to school.

The last class was choir and they sang a song. Jessica wasn't in that class so she wasn't there.

Once class was over Jennifer met a friend and he gave her the tickets when she gave him the money.

Then as they walked outside Jennifer caught sight of her sister with her video camera and rolled her eyes as she was filming her again. "Hello annoying." Jennifer teased. Jessica looked cocky and stuck her tongue out and kept filming "It's the last day of school what are you two gonna do today?" she asked them both.

Jennifer turned to Ryan and didn't answer her sister. Ryan just grinned "Have fun of course." he said.

Jessica nodded "hmm...so what are you doing tonight hottie?" she teased.

Jennifer raised a brow and smiled "Jessie stop hitting on my friend!"

Ryan played along and hooked an arm around Jessica's shoulder "Whatever your doing tonight sexy."

Jennifer cringed "Ryan stop hitting on my sister! Ew!" she whined and went to the car but she knew they were just messing with her. Jessica went off with some friends while Ryan gave Jennifer a ride home.

Since it was the last day of school when she got to the hotel she smelled the dinner. Every time at the beginning of summer they had a big get together. Well there was about a dozen of them maybe.

Buffy and her sister Dawn.

Spike and Willow and Tara

with Giles and Wesley and Fred and Gunn and Illyria along with her dad and mom and Jessica of course. who had possessed Faith Lehane but it was more awkward when she was around. But she enjoyed the company though she would never admit it. She liked being around them. She also had access to some of Faith's memories.

Jennifer went in and saw that no one was there yet so she went to help her mom in the kitchen. Angel appeared to be in one of his better moods. Not brooding yet. He was lingering by the doorway in the kitchen unnoticed by them.

Jennifer began to talk then "Hey mom...can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie. " Cordy said continuing to fix the food.

Jennifer bit her lip then worked up her courage "Well there's this music school in New York and I'd really love if I could go. Me and Jessica. I think it would be really fun."

Cordy paused and looked at her daughter "What school is this exactly? And when is it?" she asked curious and wanting more details.

Jennifer smiled "It's for the summer. And Jessica and I would stay in a dorm room."

"A whole summer in New York by yourselves? " Angel said not liking the idea of his kids alone in a city. Unprotected. Jennifer and Cordy both jumped when he spoke and Cordy turned on him "Do you HAVE to come out of nowhere like that? God give me a heart attack why don't you." she sighed and Angel grinned coming over and pulled her into his arms "I'm sorry Cordy didn't mean to scare you." he kissed her passionately and Jennifer turned away trying to concentrate now on the food and then her mother moaned and she cringed "Oh my god! Can't you at least wait until I leave the room!?" she asked horrified that they were making out then rushed out of the room because her whining apparently wasn't gonna stop them.

Angel went to find her a while later. "Buffy's gang is here...where's Jessica?" he asked.

She shrugged "Not sure...dad won't you just think about me and Jessica maybe going to New York? Please?" she begged. Angel sighed "I'm sorry but no. First of all that's too far away and second it's not something you really need to do. Your staying here where you can do some good okay? Not go to some Music school just cause your gonna be bored this summer. We'll find things for you to do if you get bored." Angel said.

"Daddy it's not about being bored. I like to sing. And me and Jessica are good. Only one tenth of the people that apply actually get in. Only the best goes there. I want to at least try just to see if I'll get in. Please?" she begged again looking pleadingly at him.

"I said no. Got it? No. And we're not discussing it anymore. It's too risky and that's final." he said firmly at which point Jessica showed up. He looked at her now "Where have you been?" he asked seeing her.

"I was out dad..." she said.

"Okay well everyone will be here soon so be ready and come down stairs." he said then Jessica sat down heavily "Oh man...Buffy's not gonna be here is she?" she groaned and Jennifer smiled. Jessica hated Buffy. Though Buffy had never actually done anything to earn that hate. Whenever Buffy was around Cordy got insecure because she knew that Buffy and Angel had been seriously in love and Jessica had the power of empathy so she could always feel what her mom felt when Buffy was around. Though Cordy would never tell Angel about her insecurity. And Jessica just couldn't help but feel anger towards the woman that made her mother feel weak. Angel raised a brow at her "yes she is and your gonna be polite and not start any trouble like you did last time. Push it and your gonna get yourself grounded. But you attack Buffy or anyone else and I'll spank you. You understand little girl?" he asked menacingly wanting to make it clear.

Jessica sighed "Yes daddy...don't worry I'll play nice." she grinned then Angel cracked a smiled shook his head and walked out of the room.

The girl went downstairs and they had a good time with everyone and Jessica was nice but glared at Buffy every chance she got.

Jessica laid on her bed that night and then Jennifer got out of hers and grabbed the tickets "Well come on.." she said excited. Jessica smiled "seriously? You got them?"

"yeah! Three days grace man...lets go!" Jennifer insisted.

"Side window?" Jessica smiled mischievously now.

Jennifer nodded "Side window." she agreed and they headed out.

Jessica took the keys and they stole their father's car putting the top down until they go to the concert and then they put the top up and locked the car.

"Jen come on..." Jessica pulled her sister into the concert.

The band started with the song Over and over and then went to never too late and then played the song Home and several others. The girls danced and had a blast and then near the end Jessica signaled to a guy and spoke to him and he nodded grinned and before she realized what was going on Jessica and the guy lifted Jennifer onto their shoulders which surprised her and she reached over as the band was singing and the lead singer touched her hand and she cheered a huge smile on her face.

Once the concert was over Jessica and Jennifer got in the car unable to stop smiling.

They put the CD in and listened to the songs from the concert as Jessica drove they were both singing to the songs.

They were turning at a red light still singing when Jennifer suddenly stopped singing and stopped smiling as she looked past Jessica and Jessica looked to her left and saw the semi truck then turned back to look at her sister sending one last thought to her sister "I love you Jen." she said into her sister's head. Jennifer watched in horror and then everything went black when the impact came.

When Jennifer came to again she was laying in a hospital bed and she looked over and saw her mother who looked very pale and sickly like...like she had spent a really long time crying.

Cordy saw her daughter awake the went over and hugged her while she lay in the bed "Thank god..." she said and then Jen had a really bad feeling "Jessie?" she asked and her mother shook her head no and started to cry again holding Jennifer now and Jennifer started crying too. Feeling shattered and broken and guilty thinking that it was all her fault.

Once she was healed and let out of the hospital she went home with her mom. The house was too quiet. "Where's daddy?" Jennifer asked.

"He went to clear his mind. He'll be back in a week or two...I hope.." Cordy said sadly missing her lover. But she understood why he needed time alone. He handled grief in a different way then she did.

Angel showed up for the funeral but only for a moment. Then he was gone again.

Three weeks later Jennifer got a letter in the mail saying that she had been accepted into the music school. She got upset then because it made her think of how she and her sister had wanted to go.

Cordy found the letter in the trash and then went to Jennifer's room. "Sweetie why was this in the trash?" she asked sitting next to her daughter. "I mean you got in...that's good..."

Jennifer gave her a look of betrayal "Mom! Come on...first of all I didn't send in an application...second dad said no remember? And third...I don't want to sing anymore...I never wanted to do it alone..." Jen said sadly.

Cordy hugged her tight "Baby...do you still want to go? I mean your music thing..it's important to you...and I know you have the passion for it...but first your gonna have to take a chance...you let me handle your father alright?"

Jen stayed quiet but nodded...she did want to go...but it crushed her that she was going without Jessica.

They had wanted to go because it would be fun...but also because they liked to sing. But it wouldn't be the same alone.

The next night at dinner Angel returned home. He hugged them both tight then Cordy spoke.

"So guess who I spoke to today?" she asked.

"Who?" Angel asked playing along.

"I talked to Fred. She wants Jen to go and stay with her for the rest of the summer and I think it's a good idea. She needs to get away." Cordy said seriously.

Jen stared in shock. Her mom was lying to her dad?!

Angel sighed unhappily "I don't know...and what if we need her here?"

"Angel we're fine here. We can handle ourselves. And Gunn is gonna come stay with us while Jen is with Fred so we'll have plenty of help." Cordy said. She didn't like to lie but it was the only way that Angel might say yes.

"Alright...do you wanna go stay with Fred?" he asked turning to her now.

All she could do was nod and then look down. And that settled it.

The next day Cordy was driving her to the train station "Okay now you have everything right? Your jacket? Your phone? Cause you know your father' is gonna be constantly calling you. He's gonna worry. And he's gonna be mad when he finds out the truth but I think this will be good for you." Cordy said before hugging her and watching as she left on the train for New York.

Jen rode on the train then took a cab to the school and it was a bit late when she arrived at the school. She had to pound on the door and then a tanned skin boy with spiky black hair opened the door. "And you are?" he asked.

"Tired...and hungry...and...oh would you just let me in?!" she asked frustrated.

He raised a brow at that "What's the password?" he asked.

She gave him a give a break look then sighed "okay I think we started on the wrong foot...I'm Jennifer. But my friends call me Jen."

"Jay." the boy supplied his own name and just gazed at her and she blushed and gave him a pleading look and then he sighed and let her in.

"It's monkeys by the way.." he said and she looked at him "What?" she asked confused.

"The password." he joked and then she smiled and shook her head rolling her eyes and then headed to her dorm room.

"Barely been here five minutes and already having a nice time.." she smiled and then unpacked and went to sleep.

TBC...

Next time : Jen get's to know more of the students and is there a romance forming between Jay and Jen? Also how long can Cordy keep the truth from Angel? Stayed tuned to find out.


End file.
